Sternenschauer
by YuryJulian
Summary: Sternschnuppen gucken auf dem Dach von Orihime.


_Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an Bleach und den Charakteren gehören Kubo Tite. Für das Schreiben dieser Geschichte bekomme ich kein Geld. Aber ich melde mich gerne freiwillig, sollten dem Mangaka die Ideen für die weitere Story ausgehen. ;) _

**Sternschauer**

**Challengebedingung: **Hitsu und Matsu beobachten Sternschnuppen auf dem Dach von Orihime - Samusa

**Category: **General

**Rating: **K+

**Spoiler: K**eine nennenswerten. Ich glaub über die Erwähnung eines stärkeren Gegners kann man hinweg sehen... es sei denn man weiß noch nichts über die Verrätersache in der Soul Society. Wer das ist, steht nämlich schon hier. °

**Author: **YuryJulian

Hellwach lag Matsumoto auf dem Futon im Wohnzimmer von Inoue Orihime. Den Arm auf die Stirn gelegt, starrte sie an die Decke. Hier konnte man auch so gar nichts machen. Die Zeit schien ewig nicht vergehen zu wollen und als sie die letzte Nacht das selbe Problem hatte und fernsehen wollte, hatte sie Inoue gestört, die jedoch wegen der Schule die Nacht schlafen sollte. Zumindest eine Nacht in der Woche sollte sie dies tun.

Auch nach dem x-ten herumwälzen, wurde sie nicht müder und schlich sich aus der Wohnung. Entweder lag sie gelangweilt im Bett, oder aber sie suchte sich einen Hollow, der ihr die Nacht versüßte. Erwartend blickte sie auf das Display ihres Handys. Nichts dergleichen geschah. Seufzend strich sie sich eine Haarsträhne zurück und steckte das Handy in ihren Ausschnitt, genau da, wo es am sichersten war.

Etwas über ihr ließ sie aufsehen. Ein Schatten bewegte sich auf dem Dach und schien sie ebenfalls bemerkt zu haben. "Taichou?", fragte sie leise.

"Hm", kam eine genuschelte Antwort.

Toll, dachte sie bei sich, er war also noch wach, dann würde es vielleicht doch nicht so langweilig werden. Im Nu war sie auf dem Dach und setzte sich neben Hitsugaya, der dort mit verschränkten Armen an dem kleinen Mauervorsprung lehnte. "Hast du Lust ein paar Hollows zu jagen?", fragte sie ihn.

Langsam wanderte sein Kopf zur Seite. "Siehst du hier einen Hollow?"

"Nein, aber es könnten ja noch welche auftauchen", sagte sie ganz zuversichtlich.

"Ach...", entgegnete er trocken.

Sie nickte ihm enthusiastisch zu. "Ganz bestimmt. Die tun nur so als würden sie nie dann da sein, wenn wir sie brauchen, aber ganz sicher versteckt sich hier irgendwo einer."

"Eigentlich habe ich keine Lust jetzt groß auf Jagd zu gehen. Die Hollows kommen schon von allein, wenn es sie danach dürstet uns anzugreifen und bis dahin genieße ich die Ruhe." Fast unscheinbar strich er mit der Hand über seine Rippen, die er sich beim letzten Zusammentreffen mit den Hollows gebrochen hatte. Inoue hatte den Bruch schnell heilen können, dennoch blieb jede Verletzung länger in Erinnerung.

"Was war das?", fragte Matsumoto auf einmal überrascht, als sie etwas über den klaren Nachthimmel blitzen sah.

"Eine Sternschnuppe", sagte Hitsugaya und blickte nun ebenfalls in den Himmel.

"Oh, schade, dass sie so schnell weg war. Ich hätte mir gerne etwas gewünscht." Matsumoto machte es sich neben ihrem Captain an dem Mauervorsprung gemütlich und legte den Kopf in den Nacken.

"Du wirst dir noch genug wünschen können."

"Wie meinst du das?"

"Das war nicht die erste Sternschnuppe diese Nacht und es wird auch nicht die Letzte sein. Siehst du da?" Er zeigte auf eine Stelle, wo eben ein Strich erschienen war und ganz schnell wieder verschwand.

Matsumoto kniff fest die Augen zusammen und wünschte sich etwas, als sie sie wieder öffnete bemerkte sie, wie Hitsugaya sie von der Seite her beobachtete. "Was? Ich glaube ganz fest daran, dass es in Erfüllung geht."

Ohne weiter darauf einzugehen, wandte er den Blick wieder ab und sah zu den Sternen hinauf.

"Sie sind so anders, als die in der Soul Society", sagte Matsumoto verträumt nach einer Weile.

"Wen meinst du?"

"Die Sterne. Sie sind genauso wunderschön, aber dennoch anders."

"Ja", sagte er leise und schwieg wieder.

Der Fukutaichou der zehnten Division stand auf und ging die kleine Feuerleiter hinunter, wo die Tür zum Treppenaufgang des Hauses war. Hitsugaya blieb wo er war und schloss müde die Augen. Es wäre besser, wenn er bald ein wenig schlafen würde, um für den nächsten Kampf gewappnet zu sein. Man wusste nie wo und wann der nächste Hollow auftauchte und auch nicht, wie stark dieser war. Sie hatten alle die Gefahr unterschätzt, die von Aizen und seinen wahnwitzigen Ideen ausgingen und hatten daher riesiges Glück gehabt, den ersten Angriff zurück schlagen zu können.

Plötzlich hörte er, wie erneut die Tür zum Treppenaufgang zu fiel. Matsumoto war zurück und hielt ihm ein Kissen und eine Decke hin. "Hier, Taichou, das ist gemütlicher." Etwas misstrauisch blickte er darauf. "Nun nimm schon, ich will nicht zu viele von den Sternschnuppen verpassen und außerdem habe ich noch Chips mit!" Strahlend hielt sie die Packung mit den Chips hoch.

Hitsugaya nahm das ihm dargebotene Zeug entgegen und legte es unachtsam neben sich hin, während Matsumoto sich ein kleines gemütliches Nest direkt neben seinem Sitzplatz baute. "Willst du es nicht etwas bequemer haben?", fragte sie ihn erstaunt, als sie fertig war, mit einem Kissen im Nacken und dick in eine der beiden Decken eingewickelt, die sie sich mitgebracht hatte.

"Mir ist bequem genug", sagte er und starrte weiter in den Himmel. Nein, ihm war nicht bequem und er würde verdammt nochmal jetzt nicht über seinen Schatten springen und sich ebenfalls ein kleines Nest bauen. Ihm taten zwar sämtliche Knochen weh, was ganz sicher nicht vom letzten Kampf resultierte, sondern von diesem harten Beton, dennoch sah er keinen Grund sich anders zu betten als die bisherigen Nächte auch.

Wie so oft hatte Hitsugaya allerdings nicht mit seinem Fukutaichou gerechnet. Matsumoto beugte sich kurzerhand zu ihm rüber, zog die unachtsam hingeworfene Decke und das Kissen heran und stopfte selbiges noch mitten in der Bewegung ihm in den Rücken. "Der Stein ist kalt und hart, das ist überhaupt nicht bequem", sagte sie und blickte ihn dabei mit Augen an, die keinen Widerspruch zuließen. "Wenn du die Decke nicht brauchst, kann ich das verstehen. Du bist schließlich auch der einzige, der bei deinem Bankai nicht einen halben Kälteschock bekommt, aber etwas Bequemlichkeit hat noch niemanden geschadet." Nun lächelte sie ihn warm an und hielt die Chipstüte hoch. "Etwas zum Knabbern?"

Finster blickte er Matsumoto an, ehe er aufseufzte. Wie konnte man ihr auch böse sein? Sie meinte es gut und war auf ihre Art und Weise sogar besorgt um ihn. Hitsugaya griff in die Tüte und holte sich eine Handvoll von den Chips heraus, die er langsam aß. Nachschlag zu wollen, hätte bedeutet, zu Matsumoto rüber greifen zu müssen, die die Tüte gerade etwas zu nah an ihre Brust gedrückt hielt und dem Körperteil wollte er nun wirklich nicht zu Nahe kommen. Das passierte auch so schon oft genug.

Nach einer Weile nickte Hitsugaya immer häufiger ein und ertappte sich dabei, wie er bei jedem wegnicken sofort erschrocken aufsah. Er musste wirklich langsam schlafen. Das Kissen aus seinem Rücken nehmend, legte er es auf den Boden und sich selbst ebenfalls auf den Rücken. Die Hände faltete er hinter dem Kopf und tat so, als würde er nun im Liegen die Sterne weiter beobachten. Schneller als ihm lieb war, schlief er daraufhin ein.

Matsumoto rutschte selbst auf dem unbequemen Untergrund etwas hin und her. Die Chipstüte war alle. Obwohl ihr Taichou anfangs kein Interesse daran gezeigt hatte, war die Tüte auf einmal verdächtig schnell leer gewesen, stand sie erst einmal zwischen ihnen und nicht mehr an ihre Brust gedrückt. Der leise, gleichmäßige Atem neben ihr verriet, dass Hitsugaya eingeschlafen war. Sie nahm die Decke und legte sie sanft über ihn, ehe sie leise hinunter stieg und in Orihimes Wohnung zurück kehrte. Wie auch immer Hitsugaya es schaffte dort oben Nacht für Nacht auf dem Dach zu verbringen, war ihr schleierhaft, aber sie würde damit auf gar keinen Fall anfangen. Das Sternebeobachten hatte sie schläfrig gemacht und nun fand sie ganz sicher den Schlaf, der sie anfangs nicht einholen wollte.

Ende

written: 08/09/06

_Anm: Na? Habt ihr gedacht mir gehen langsam die Challenges aus? Ich hab noch genug Stoff und würde mir nicht gerade tierisch langweilig sein, würde der nicht schnell aufgebraucht sein, aber Fakt ist: ich arbeite mich durch die Liste und die Bleachanteile werden schon wieder weniger. Im übrigen ist es ein Uhr morgens und vom Schreiben werde ich ständig wach... da mir gerade aber keine der anderen Bleach Challenges zusagt, mach ich was mit seaQuest. Aber hier geht's auch bald weiter... erst recht, wenn meine Internetverbindung zur Abwechslung mal nicht versagt, wenn ich gerade was hochladen möchte. ist ne labertasche_


End file.
